


The harmony of Ice and Fire

by LilyPotteri



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-X2, Prompt Fill, X-Men Rarepare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: I saw this prompt and I immediately wanted to fill it <3 These two are my old time sweethearts, back from the X2 era more than 15 years ago. I honestly have no idea how an ace/allo relationship with two teenage boys would go but this is how it should be: mutual respect and open communication <3Thank you for the prompt, lavenderlotion!
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	The harmony of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> John thinks the reason Bobby doesn't ever initiate fooling around is 'cause Bobby's not actually attracted to him. Meanwhile, Bobby has no idea how to tell his boyfriend he's ace. They work it out, somehow.

It's been months now. Two months of the most amazing relationship John had ever had. Bobby was everything he wasn't. Sweet and kind, so loving and trusting, John couldn't understand what a nice boy like Bobby was doing with the resident bad boy of Xavier School for gifted youngsters. 

There wasn't a week where John didn't get into some kind of trouble. Once he set the whole kitchen on fire, just to watch the flames. John was bad news, in so many ways. 

But Bobby didn't seem to mind. Everything was going on wonderfully, apart from one little thing. And it wasn't that big of an issue, but it slowly ate John away.

Whenever they could find the time and the privacy to become intimate, Bobby always stopped John's discovering fingers above his waist. They would be making out, kissing like the teenagers they were, but any time John would take things to another level, his boyfriend swiftly and effectively wrapped his finger around John's and pulled them up.

And while John would give all the time Bobby would need and be perfectly happy to go in the pace he felt comfortable... his insecurities were kicking in.

Maybe he wasn't good enough for Bobby. He wasn't attractive enough, he wasn't fit enough. John could go on and on and sometimes he got so worked up, he found himself in a very bad mind space.

"I just don't know whats going on in his head," John said one afternoon when they were studying with Pietro. Bobby was off somewhere, so John took the opportunity to bring up the subject to his friends. "Everything seems to be peachy perfect. But he won't let me... get more adventurous. I don't know. Maybe he finds me repulsive in that way? What else could it be?"

Pietro looked up from the essay he was writing. "Bobby doesn't find you repulsive, John. You are dating. Maybe he just wants to wait? Take things slow?"

John snickered. "Taking things slow is very credible advice coming from you."

"Hey!" There was a lightning-quick smack on the back of Johns's head. "I can be slow if needed."

"Yeah, I almost believed you. But anyhow, I am totally fine with taking things slow. I just hope there is nothing wrong. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him."

Pietro patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "You should talk to my father. From too many things I overheard he has the same issues."

John looked utterly horrified. "Oh my God no! No offense, but your father scares the shit out of me. I will most definitely not talk to him about my relationship problems."

It was Pietro's time to laugh now. "Dear old Dad has that effect on some people, but he is all bark no bite. But okay, truth to be told he is not the best person to talk to about this stuff. Then there is nothing more to do, talk to Bobby. Ask him whats going on. Communication and such."

John looked even more terrified if that was humanly possible. 

"I am not good with these things. How should I bring this up? Hey, baby, I'm wondering if you might find me repulsive since you don't let me touch you below the waist?"

Pietro just rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Maybe a bit less direct? Ask him how he feels and such? If there is something he wants to talk about? There are several possible reasons for his behavior, and you just jumped to the worst-case scenario."

John looked back to his abandoned homework and sparked some little flames absent-mindedly onto his fingers.

"Please don't burn the library down," Pietro said warily, looking at the fire.

"Oh, don't fret you are fast enough to intervene if anything would happen. But I have it under control. Fire is a friend. It is loyal."

"And dangerous. Anyhow, talk to Bobby. That's the most direct approach to your problem. There is more than one person in a relationship, you know."

"That was very wise of you. When did you get such an expert in relationships?"

"It's not exactly rocket science. Now go, before you set something on fire in here. I'm surprised you are not banned after last time."

John just flicked another spark towards Pietro before packing his stuff up and leaving the library.

When John arrived back to their shared room, Bobby was already there. He was reading on his bead when John opened the door and received him with a kind smile. 

"Hey, darling. How was the library? Did you get some work done?"

John put his bag down and just stood by his desk awkwardly, standing from one foot to the other. He wasn't used to feeling so unsure. But he couldn't find the right words. 

Bobby sensed his stress and put his book down. "What's the matter? Is something wrong? Did you set fire to the library again?"

At that, John let out a strangled laugh. "No, nothing like that. Ehm... can we talk? I think we need to talk."

Bobby's smile froze and he looked up at his boyfriend with concern. 

"Sure, let's talk. Don't you want to sit down?" He patted the bed next to him and John reluctantly sat down with his legs crossed.

"Are we okay?" John started, unsure of what to say. "You... are you happy? With me? With us? In this thing we have?"

Bobby took John's hands in his and squeezed them. "I am. The happiest I ever been in my life. Are you?"

John could only nod, feeling his throat close up. He has to ask. He was just terrified of the answer. 

"Are you not... attracted to me, then? I know I'm not the most handsome person on the planet, and I would totally get it if you..."

"John, what's going on?" Bobby cut him off. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't be with you then. You know I find you quite good looking. What is this about?"

"Well, what should I think when you always stop me from taking things to the next level?" John snapped, pulling his hands away. "It must be because I repulse you in some way! I crave to be with you! Really be with you, Bobby and you never let me!"

Bobby felt his face heating up and his bit his lower lip. He knew this conversation was coming sooner or later, he just couldn't find the right time to bring it up. Well, there was now or never.

"Oh, baby. It's not like that at all. I should have talked about this sooner, I had no idea you were getting so worked up about it. I'm so sorry if you doubted yourself or my feelings. It's not that I'm repulsed by you it's just... I'm not like that. I don't... like that stuff. The sex stuff. It's just... I'm not into it. Doing it. I think... I don't know if this makes any sense, but please understand that I love you with all my heart, and I do enjoy kissing you. I enjoy it very much, I'm just not comfortable with taking things further."

John was confused. He was so certain about Bobby admitting how he was wanting to break up with him, but he did not expect this. He was all toughening up for the imminent heartbreak, but Bobby was looking at him so earnestly, opening up about the most guarded parts of himself. 

"Oh?" Was all he could manage to say, before finding his voice. "I had no idea you felt that way," John slid his hand back between Bobby's palms, shivering from the usual chill of his skin. "I can... I can accept that. It's not that important for me anyway, I was just thinking you have a problem with me. This... what we have is much more important than getting off. I just want to be with you." 

Now it was Bobby's turn to be surprised. He looked at John with an unsure smile, like he couldn't really believe his own ears. 

"Are you serious? Would you do that for me? You are really okay with not getting off, like... ever? I know most teenage boys have nothing else on their minds so it's totally okay if..."

John put one finger on Bobby's mouth to stop his ramblings. "I want you to be comfortable with anything we do. If that means certain things are off-limit, then that's what gonna happen. And don't worry about me. I have an over-active imagination and a perfectly good right hand. I will be okay."

Bobby leaned forward and pulled John into a long kiss, wrapping both of his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Thank you, darling. You have no idea how much this means to me. I was certain that you will break up with me if I tell you. I was... I was so wrong."

"I will never, ever do such a thing to you. You are my world, my rock, my anchor," John's voice broke and he swallowed to get himself under control. "You are my sanity. I know I don't say this a lot, but I... I love you."

The last part of John's confession was so soft, it was barely audible. But from the happy glint in Bobby's eyes, John knew it was heard. 

"I love you too," Bobby whispered back, before pulling John over himself and tangled their legs together in a tight embrace. 

John welcomed the cool touch of Bobby's skin in contrast to his furnace of a body. They complimented eachother, they were fire and ice in perfect harmony. John would never have it any other way.


End file.
